Something Was Always Missing
by xStelenaJouren
Summary: Joey/Lauren Valentines Day one shot. Read inside for details


Something Was Always Missing- So I'm writing two Jouren VD one shots. One on what I would like to happen now I have read some spoilers then one after the episode. This one being the first one! Enjoy & stay tuned for one next Thursday ) xxx

Lauren woke up on the 14th day of February wondering what the hell she was going to do about her current family situation. She looked across and saw Abi's bed was empty. She sighed and chucked her bed covers off then headed downstairs...

"Hey, Abs, you okay?" She asked, walking in and switching on the kettle.

"Yes. Today is going to be a day of being normal. It has to be. I'm not letting this drama effect my valentines day!" Abi exclaimed, sighing as Lauren took a slice of toast from the table, quickly buttering it and took a bite.

"Can I ask you something please, Lauren?" Abi questioned, blushing a little.

"Go for it, not sure how much help I will be but go on" Lauren replied, smiling and as her sister opened her mouth to speak, the doorbell rang.

"I'm guessing that's your boyfriend. I'll let him in" Lauren said, as she half ran to the door, answered it and then smiled widely because it wasn't Jay.

"Hold that thought, it's mine" She called back into the kitchen.

"Lauren, I really need to speak to you please" Abi said, walking through but was welcoming by the sight of Lauren and Joey kissing.

"Go on, I'll put these in some water" He said, pulling away, holding up the roses he had brought and walked into the kitchen...

"Come on then, sis" Lauren said to Abi, walking into the living room and closed the door once her sister was in.

"It's kinda awkward and embarrassing" Abi admitted, looking down.

"Lucky for you, I do awkward and embarrassing. Go on" Lauren replied, sitting down.

"Okay, do you regret your first time?" Abi asked, raising an eyebrow. Lauren narrowed her eyes, staring at her sister.

"First time as in..." She said, raising an eyebrow. Abi nodded, sighing. Lauren thought about this for a moment.

"Or do you wish you waited? For Joey maybe?" Abi questioned, after a moment. Lauren exhaled deeply, as she thought about this.

"Yeah and No. Part of me does wish I waited but to me, at the end of day, Ryan, Tyler, the randomers, something was always missing. Now I know what it was. If I didn't have them experiences, I wouldn't know how special it is with Joey so no, I don't wish I waited" She replied, smiling a little.

"I got no one to compare Jay to" Abi proclaimed, running her hands with her hair. Lauren sighed and sat next to her.

"You don't need to compare him to anyone. You guys love each other. It's gonna be there. From the first time" She told her, placing a comforting arm around her.

"Does it hurt?" Abi suddenly asked, looking up at Lauren.

"Depends. It did for me but it doesn't mean it will for you" She replied, smiling a little. Abi nodded, sitting up.

"Your right" She said, smiling.

"Yes. It may sound blunt but if your ready and you love him, what is stopping you?" Lauren questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing" Abi said, standing up. Lauren did and hugged her sister, smiling and Abi left. Lauren was clearing away some pots left by her Nan, feeling tight, strong arms around her. She relaxed she realised it was Joey.

"Give me 5 minutes to clear this away. And I'm all yours" She said, smiling a little as she cleared the pots away...

"So what do you have planned for me today then?" Lauren asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Who says I have plans?" He questioned, smirking.

"It's written across your face?" She replied, crossing her arms.

"Fine, you caught me" He said, smiling as his phone started to ring. She sighed, signalling him to answer, leaning against the doorway as he answered his call, ending it, a few minutes later...

"That was Sharon. She wants to see to some delivery but I promise you I have tonight off, I made sure of it" Joey told her. She sighed and nodded, welcoming his kiss goodbye and he left...

Lauren opened the front door a few hours later, kissing him as he entered.

"I missed you" She admitted, smiling.

"I missed you too. Lets go upstairs" He replied, taking her hand and taking her upstairs...

Things began to get heated quickly as clothes began to be removed when the smoke alarm went off. Lauren groaned, pushing Joey away, realising she didn't have time to get dressed, she grabbed her dressing gown and calming down her hair which was sticking up by this point, she headed downstairs...

"What the hell, Abi?" Lauren exclaimed, walking into the living room, seeing smoke. Joey was quickly behind her, pulling on his t'shirt.

"I'm sorry!" Abi squealed, as Lauren saw what she thought was indoor firework, coughing a little.

"Go on, go out. We'll sort this" Joey said, behind Lauren after switching the alarm off.

"We will will we?" She questioned, turning around, crossing her arms. Abi and Jay quickly made a quick getaway as Lauren sighed and went to open a window.

"Come on, I know something that will stop you being annoyed" Joey said, after they sorted the smoke and mess, walking towards her, taking her hand. She nodded, quickly closing the window, satisfied that the smoke was gone, they went upstairs, kissing as she shut her bedroom door, guiding him to the bed. He sat down as she straddled him, un doing her dressing gown and pushed it off as he grabbed her waist, flipping them over, as Lauren lifted his t'shirt off, smiling as he leaned down and kissed her again, his hands skimming down her sides...

"I have a confession to make" Joey suddenly told her, smirking a little.

"Go on" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"I heard what you said to Abi earlier and I agree" He replied, lifting his hand and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I should of known you were listening" She said, before kissing him again, pulling down his trousers and boxers before they quickly came a hot, tangled mess where they both found their something they had been looking for years...


End file.
